Pictures of Us
by graceling42
Summary: A batch of bite sized HarukaxMichiru fics with a bit of the rest of the senshi thrown in! Fluff, horror, comedy, angst, and whatever else pops up. Ratings vary according to flavor - mostly K through T.
1. Running

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Please see a specialist if you believe otherwise._**

_Because I love Sailor Moon and I love writing __drabbles - ta-da! A collection of Sailor Moon Drabbles! These will mostly revolve around Haruka and Michiru, cause I love them, but I share the love with all the other ladies as well! From (head)canon to AU, from fluff to angst, from comedy to horror, from K to T (maybe even M) in rating, it's whatever pops into my head and makes its way on to the page. They'll all be anywhere from 100 - 800 words in length. Making it a point to update weekly! Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

**1 - ****Running**

"Ready to go?"

Haruka looked up from her place on the floor, green eyes wide and blinking. Michiru stood above her, pulling her right arm across her chest in a stretch. The blonde frowned confusedly at her girlfriend.

"Go?" She asked. A little bell was going off in the corner of her mind, telling her to be careful.

"Running?" Michiru answered with her own question, stretching her other arm. "That is where you were going, right?"

Nodding slowly, Haruka cringed inwardly. She always went running before work. It helped her focus on the day. She had just finished her stretching when her girlfriend walked in, dressed in only a pink sports bra and tight carpi running tights. _Very_ tight tights. Haruka shook her head clear of the distraction, focusing on Michiru's question. She couldn't honestly mean…

"You," she asked, tilting her head to the side, "want to go running?"

The aquamarine-haired girl nodded firmly, a coy smile in place.

"But… I mean…" Haruka frowned again, trying to find the right words. "I thought you didn't like running?"

Michiru raised an eyebrow drily at her before pointing out, "I run all the time as Sailor Neptune."

Haruka grimaced and ran a hand through her short hair. The bell in her head was louder now, more of a clanging than a polite ringing.

"That's different," she started, carefully choosing her words. "You've got all that adrenaline keeping you going when you transform. And your Senshi powers automatically enhance your abilities."

"Are you saying I can't run?"

"No." The blonde shook her head quickly. "Everyone can run."

Satisfied, Michiru nodded. "Then let's go."

Haruka watched her girlfriend walk out the door determinedly before letting loose a sigh. She had a bad feeling about this, but Michiru had made up her mind. And she knew better than to try to convince her otherwise when she was set on something. Heaving another sigh, she double-checked her laces before following the aquamarine girl.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Michiru hissed between clenched teeth.

Haruka shifted the girl's arm around her neck, taking more of Michiru's weight as they made their way back into the apartment. She went slowly, giving the smaller girl time to hobble without further hurting herself. Michiru had refused her offer to carry her, stubbornly insisting she could at least make it to the couch. After the climb up the stairs though, the couch seemed very far away. Finally, they made it, Michiru all but collapsing down onto it as the blonde went to fetch an ice pack.

The smaller girl winced in pain as she propped her injured ankle up to rest on a cushion. Muttering soft curses, she worked at her laces, trying to get the affronting sneakers off. Soft hands covered hers and blue eyes met green. Haruka smiled gently, helping her with her task before sitting down herself. Carefully placing the hurt foot in her lap, she set to work, wrapping in up and covering it with ice.

"It doesn't look too bad," she assured her, softly probing the white skin with her fingers. "Just a sprain."

Michiru nodded, slightly distracted by the feel of Haruka's hands massaging her ankle. She shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and gave an angry huff. The blonde racer cast a nervous glance at the girl, watching as she glared up at the ceiling.

"We didn't have to go that fast, Michi," she said softly. No reply. Cautiously, she opened her mouth to say more, but thought better of it as she caught the look Michiru was giving her. Sighing, she adjusted the ice pack against her lover's foot, settling into the silence.

"Ruka."

Green eyes flicked up to meet blue, warily answering her call. Michiru sat, arms crossed and jaw set, pouting. She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly before looking back at the blonde.

"I don't like running."


	2. Grocery Shopping

**2 - Grocery Shopping**

She sighed, kicking her foot against the floor.

"Stop pouting, Ruka. You're not a child," Michiru scolded her.

Haruka arched an eyebrow before sticking her tongue out at the back of her girlfriend's head. She wasn't pouting. She was bored. There was a reason she never went grocery shopping. She didn't have the patience to look for the freshest foods. It made a difference in her salads, sure, but she'd rather just be handed a head of lettuce, trusting it was good enough. It didn't help was still excited from being, ah, _interrupted_, this morning. A dreamy sigh escaped her as her mind wandered back to Michiru's "wake up call".

"Haruka."

Fingers snapped in front of her nose, drawing her out of her daydream. Green eyes wide, she blinked before giving her girlfriend a sheepish smile. Michiru merely narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said, cutting the blonde off before she could start. "Not here."

"But –"

"Could you go get me a cart?" Michiru asked, ignoring her. "I forgot we need a few more things and I can't carry everything."

Frowning, Haruka actually did start to pout before a thought crossed her mind.

"You know, the carts are kept in this little back corner," she trailed off suggestively, leaning her face in close to Michiru's. Blue eyes blinked, taking in her meaning, before scowling up at the playful green orbs.

"Cart. Go." She ordered, shoving the girl's face away. "Now."

Chuckling to herself, the blonde did as she was told. Picking out a cart, she began to drag it back to Michiru when she noticed something. Frowning, she gave the cart a push. Something was wrong.

She gave it a shake and another push, leaning first on the left then the right side. Finally, Haruka smiled. Found it. The front wheel was looser than the other three, throwing off the whole cart. That wouldn't do. Shaking her head at the lack of proper vehicle care, she put back the cart and got another, repeating the process.

Fifteen minutes, seven carts and many odd looks thrown her way later, the blonde made her way back through the store, her trademark sided smile on her face. She found the one cart worthy of the top racer in Japan - the Ferrari of shopping carts. Shame that it was doomed to a dismal life of carrying groceries.

She stopped dead, her smile suddenly impish as an idea worked its way through her head. Carefully, Haruka peered up and down the aisle. All clear. She crouched and gripped the handlebar tighter. Gentlemen, start your engines.

She was on her final lap, coming around the corner of the bread aisle, ready to win her imaginary race, when all the life in her engine vaporized. Heals digging into the floor, Haruka came to a screeching halt, paces away from the finish. All because of the cold wall of blue staring back at her.

"There you are," Michiru called sweetly, smiling brightly at her. "Ready to go?"

Haruka gulped and nodded, putting the cart back quietly. She knew exactly what that lady-like smile and those icy eyes meant. That voice was too sweet – candy-coated for the sake of the public eye. She let out a small sigh as she followed her girlfriend out of the store, accepting her fate.

At least their couch was comfortable

* * *

_Anybody have any fan art they'd be willing to let me use for the cover art? Right now, it's a hand screenshot I took from episode 110._


	3. Designated Driver

**3 - ****Designated Driver ****  
**

"I'm not drunk!"

Ami raised a skeptical eyebrow at her blonde friend. Her friend who just so happened to only be standing upright thanks to the help of a barstool. Even then, it was questionable.

"Usagi, you need to go home," she insisted patiently.

"Noooo," the girl whined, latching herself on to the stool.

Ami sighed before grabbing both of the girl's shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

"What's seventeen cubed?"

"Four thousand, nine hundred and thirteen!" Usagi chirped, not missing a beat.

Ami blinked in surprise before giving her princess a mischievous smile.

"You're drunk. We're going home."


	4. Sacrifice

**4 - ****Sacrifice **

"Try it."

Michiru gave the spoon a skeptical glance. The fluffy dark chocolate looked tasty enough. And the fact that it wasn't green this time around was a good sign. Still, Haruka did make it.

She looked up at the blonde, only to meet bright green eyes. Haruka was being unbelievably cute, with that triumphant smile and those small battle scars made of baking powder and chocolate decorating her face. One small drop of chocolate on the corner of her mouth screamed at Michiru to try a taste. The amount of adorableness radiating from her girlfriend almost hurt her just to look at.

Haruka nudged the spoon closer. "C'mon, Michi. Just try it? Please?"

That one word, drawn out to sound ridiculously childish, combined with those expectant eyes was all it took to break her. Apologizing to her stomach and tongue, she allowed her girlfriend to feed her, tightly closing her lips around the spoon.

"Well?" Haruka asked, still grinning broadly.

Using her poker face like never before, Michiru swallowed the concoction down. Salt. She had used salt instead of sugar and so much of it. And something that tasted vaguely of soy sauce. The urge to run to the sink was overwhelming the smaller girl, but she held her ground. Haruka had slaved all morning, all for her. She'd rather die before disappointing those eyes.

"It's good!" she lied, putting on her best smile. Haruka practically glowed, sending Michiru's heart into overdrive.

"Great! I made you a whole batch!"

Michiru felt her mask crack as Haruka turned back to the stove. Perhaps she was going to have to keep that promise.


	5. Wake-up Call

**5 - ****Wake-up Call ****  
**

Minako stood quietly, ear pressed against the door. She couldn't hear anything, but that didn't necessarily mean she was safe. Her ears were still ringing from the constant pounding people insisted had been music at the club last night. That, and the headache from the ever so slight hangover she was experiencing was messing with her senses. Still, dressed in simply an itty-bitty tee and a pair of – stolen – boxer shorts, she pressed herself against the door, gathering evidence.

It was Sunday, which meant Makoto and Rei were at work. Leaving one high energy blonde alone to plan against her remaining roommate. And plan she did. Between med school and interning at the local hospital, Ami was barely getting any sleep. And a sleep deprived Ami was a forgetful Ami. Especially right after waking up.

While normally cognate and incredibly observant, she tended to slow down a bit when sleep deprived. She was, after all, only human. But for exactly five minutes and forty-one seconds after waking up from a deep sleep, Ami had the mental abilities of a middle school Usagi. They had all timed it, repeatedly. In that 5:41, the blue-haired genius was completely gullible to anything and incapable of analytic thought. After the time limit, though, her brain came back.

The only catch was, Ami remembered everything that happened. So taking advantage of her inebriated state was not a wise thing to do. The usually mild-mannered girl was a nasty enemy, using her brain to plot dastardly deeds. Her revenge would be painful and humiliating, not to mention unexpected, ensuring that it would never ever happen again.

It was a suicide mission. And Minako was willing to die for the cause.

Taking one last calming breath, she threw open the door with a bang.

"Ami!"

The girl jumped awake, blinking in her surprise and drowsiness. With her hair tousled and the childlike look of confusion on her face, Minako almost felt bad for waking her up this way. Almost.

She launched into the plan. Step one: Initiate Panic.

"The hospital called, Ames! They want to know where you are!" She said, rapid-fire, holding the phone out as evidence. "Get up, you're late!"

Ami was halfway dressed before the blonde finished. Hopping around with one pant leg on, she tried to maintain order to her hair while doing her make-up. The result was a look a panda would be proud of.

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Step two: Beat the Clock.

"No time, no time!" Minako chided, avoiding the question and pushing the little genius to the kitchen. "You're gonna be late! Hurry!"

She was out the door in three minutes flat. No shoes, mismatched socks and an improperly buttoned blouse that happened to be inside out guaranteed she wouldn't get too far. The roll of thunder outside the window added to assurance. Maybe she should've at least sent her with an umbrella. Shrugging in indifference, Minako set to making them both coffee. No sense in actually sending the girl to work an hour later improperly caffeinated.

The door opened with a slow creak moments later. Thoroughly soaked and missing a sock, Ami sloshed back into the apartment.

Step three: Play Innocent.

Minako batted her eyes in fake naivety as the girl glared daggers at her and tried to hide the grin that would assure her death behind her coffee mug.

"You," Ami growled, grabbing the mug the blonde had set out for her, "are so very dead."

Baby blue eyes followed the girl as she stormed back into her room. She sat quiet for a moment, listening to the rain and sipping from her mug.

"Worth it," she shrugged and smiled.


	6. Protector

**6 - ****Protector ****  
**

She sniffled, pawing at her eyes with the back of her hand. Her knees and elbow still hurt from when she was pushed, but nine-year-olds weren't supposed to cry over scrapes. Still, her blue eyes watered as she stared at the ground.

Footsteps came padding over to where she sat, stopping in front of her.

"Go 'way, Ruka," Michiru whispered dejectedly, not needing to look up to see who it was.

Her best friend said nothing but merely sat in the swing next to her, listening to the girl's sniffles.

"I'm sorry, Michiru," Haruka said after a moment.

She looked sideways at the blonde girl questioningly, before noticing the dark smudge on her face. Turning her head, Michiru studied the girl's profile with awed horror.

"Ruka," she called in a hushed whisper. "What happened to you?"

Her friend shot her a sideways glance as best she could with one eye swollen, the center of an eerie flower of blue, purple and black. Her split lip bled freely, mixing with the mud that was smeared across her cheek and caked in her hair. Haruka just shrugged and rubbed at her bruised knuckles.

"They ruined your dress," she mumbled, looking back her sneakers.

And suddenly, Michiru's arms were around her neck, wrapping the tomboy in a tight hug. Haruka smiled, putting her arm around her friend, letting her cry into her shirt.


	7. Emergency

**7 - ****Emergency ****  
**

_Find Makoto. Fast._

Those three words had sent Michiru diving into her car after rehearsal. Setsuna only used time related adjectives in emergencies. And she knew exactly what kind of emergency this was.

Traffic. Always traffic. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel anxiously as her phone buzzed again.

_Hurry!_

She was at the Inner's apartment in a time her girlfriend would be proud of, only breaking three traffic laws. Wouldn't be the first time, though.

_Please,_ she thought, knocking rapidly. _Please let her be home._

"Michiru?"

Ami answered the door, hair wet and wrapped in a fluffy blue robe. She blinked surprisingly at the older girl.

"Hello," Michiru smiled politely. "Is Makoto home?"

"In the shower!" Rei called from somewhere inside the apartment. Ami shook her head with a small sigh at the dark haired girl's inability to come to the door.

"She just got home. Work was crazy busy. Is everything ok?" Ami watched as Michiru whipped out her phone before it even finished ringing.

"Michiru-mama," Hotaru's voice was so low she had to strain to hear. "Are you almost home?"

Michiru cringed at the crashing noise suddenly blaring from the speaker shortly followed by a string of colorful curses. She could hear someone shouting. Maybe even two.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she promised and hung up. Ami was staring at her with a mix of fear and concern. "It's a bit of an emergency," was all she provided. The smaller girl let her in without a word.

"Makoto?" Michiru called, rapping on the bathroom door. No answer. She continued knocking, louder and louder until finally the door flew open.

"What?" the Thunder Senshi snapped, emerald eyes stormy. Michiru simply sighed.

"It's an emergency."

"It had better be! I was about to take a bath," Makoto huffed, ready to slam the door shut again.

The older girl gave an apologetic smile. "Haruka's cooking dinner."


	8. The Cave

**8 - ****The Cave **

"Uranus. Uranus, please."

The blonde warrior simply stared back at her. With her head tilted slightly and a soft frown upon her face, she would have looked curious if not for those dead green eyes.

"Uranus," she called again, trying to reach her.

Uranus twitched, the muscles in her face moving stiffly until she smiled grotesquely back at her partner. Something flickered in her eyes, lighting them up with an unnatural shine in the dark of the cave. She watched as her body moved into the familiar stance, ready to spring forward at any second towards her.

Neptune felt the panic start to rise in her chest. It was beginning already. She was slipping away before she could reach her. She swallowed, trying to remind her voice how to work.

"Haru –"

Her mouth suddenly filled with the wet, coppery taste of blood, killing her lover's name on her tongue as she choked. Uranus pressed herself closer, feeling the heat leave the woman's body through the wound in her chest. Broken blue met glowing green and the tall warrior grinned maniacally.

"She's gone," Uranus whispered gleefully in Neptune's ear, twisting the Space Sword just a little more into her chest. Neptune retched, blood dripping from her lips as the sword was yanked from her body. With a gurgle, she fell to the ground, the light leaving her eyes as the possessed warrior left the cave.


	9. Skating

**9 - ****Skating**

"Come on, Sestuna-mama, let go!"

Garnet eyes glared stubbornly at her daughter as she pulled herself slowly along. Very, very slowly. She managed another few wobbly steps before her feet disappeared from underneath her, landing on her butt. Again.

She hated ice-skating. The cold numbing her fingers and nose, the clunkiness of the heavy skates – nothing about this was fun. Not to mention the bruises she could feel forming around her ankles, thanks to the boots. Seriously, why did they have to be so damn heavy?

"Just hold my hand," Hotaru insisted once she had staggered back upright.

"Proportionally speaking, I don't think that'll work," she muttered. Even bent over to support herself against the low wall, Setsuna was still a giant compared to Hotaru. A currently wobbly and clumsy one, but still a giant. No way would little Hotaru keep her from falling.

Hotaru frowned, thinking. "I can get Haruka-papa…"

"I don't need help from the show-off," Setsuna cut her off, throwing a dirty look across the rink to the tall blonde. Haruka had already had her fun teasing the Senshi of Time and was currently skating backwards, caught in the middle of her own teaching lesson. A lesson for a certain Sea Senshi that Setsuna knew for a fact was a very skilled ice-skater, even if she was doing a convincing job of proving otherwise.

"Then hold my hand."

She looked at the outstretched hand with unease and grimaced at Hotaru. Purple eyes just simply beamed back at her as she did as she was told. First one hand, then the other, Setsuna left the wall. Completely still and eyes tightly shut, she hung on to the small girl. Carefully, she peeked down at her feet, still placed firmly on the ice under her. She wasn't falling. It was progress.

Progress, until one blonde bunny came careening out from nowhere. Landing her on her ass. Again.

She hated ice-skating.


	10. I'll Find You

**10 - ****I'll Find You ****  
**

_London, 1941_

Michelle squinted in the flickering light, frowning worriedly at the tunnel ceiling. The concrete stones were shaking, little clouds of dust falling around the people. Something bad was about to happen, she just knew it. The Germans were taking especially long this time.

The crowd shuffled farther into the tunnel as the stone walls gave another shudder. A sharp pain through her temple flared suddenly as the crash of a building was heard somewhere in the street overhead, making her cringe. Behind her, the crowd surged forward and, in her momentary pain, pushed her off balance. She tumbled forward with a squeak before involuntarily burying her face into the back of a boy's vest.

"You alright there?" a husky voice asked over her stammering apology, drawing her eyes up to the face of a woman. Green eyes, lit up with equal parts amusement and concern, looked down at her as the woman's lips curled with a charming sided smile. Michelle could only blink in astonishment at the face that had haunted her dreams for the past three years. The face she had searched all of England for, now finally standing in front of her.

"Uranus?"

The blonde's eyes went wide at the name.

"Neptune?" came the hushed reply.

The walls gave another violent shake, debris raining around them as their hands slowly met. Michelle smiled up at the woman, her breath catching as her vision swam with unshed tears. She reached a trembling hand up to touch her face to ensure that it wasn't all just a dream. Unchanged after a millennia, she was still breathtakingly beautiful, even dressed as a boy.

"It's so unfair," she whispered bitterly, shaking her head. Uranus pulled her into her arms and stroked Michelle's hair, soothing her as the tunnel began to tremble. They stood quietly, holding each other as panic slowly spread among the people.

"We'll be together again," Uranus assured her, her face buried in her lover's hair.

"I'll find you," Michelle promised, nodding firmly. "I'll find you again. As many times as it takes, I'll find you."

She felt the blonde laugh, the roar of the bombs drowning out the sound. Blue eyes met green in one final promise as she mouthed the words before everything went black.

_I'll find you.  
_


	11. Contradictory

**11 - ****Contradictory ****  
**

She lay on her back, gasping for breath. Her head spun and her body felt completely heavy with that deliciously tingling numbness. Well, not completely. She had lost feeling in her legs, but the areas Michiru had touched, kissed, _bitten_…

"That," she said in between breaths, "was not gentle."

Blue eyes blinked innocently up at her only to be contradicted by a mischievous smile. Lazily, Michiru drew patterns with her fingertips against the blonde's flat stomach, teasingly dipping down to brush across her hip before wandering back around her navel. Haruka sighed as the violinist's lips found her neck, feather light against her skin and slowly making their way to that one spot behind her ear.

"Well then," Michiru murmured in her ear, her voice low. "I'll have to try again, won't I?"

* * *

_In response to the infamous "I want you to touch me gently" line from ep. 181. _


	12. The Hand-Off

**12 - ****The Hand-Off ****  
**

Haruka gave a weary sigh, massaging the bridge of her nose. Days like today were meant to be over. Her fingers still pulsed from the accidental hood slamming incident this afternoon and her head ached something fierce. She would need to speak with Ishida tomorrow about his girlfriend – little dogs do not belong in the garage.

But right now all she wanted was to sit down and relax. Actually, forget sitting. Belly-flopping on the couch was on the agenda. Right after changing into sweatpants. And there was a race on tonight. She fumbled with her keys, happily picturing herself doing next to nothing but sitting on the couch for the rest of the night. And definitely a snuggle session with her girlfriend was needed.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

She had barely stepped through the door, ready to call out to Michiru, when a pink bundle was shoved unceremoniously in her face. A sticky, dirty, wriggly pink bundle that was in mid-shriek. Haruka's head throbbed as the baby continued to squeal at frequencies she was sure only belonged to bats. Wincing in pain, she held Hotaru in out in front of her, avoiding the kicking feet.

"Your turn," was all the explanation she got before a tired, disheveled looking Michiru took the car keys from her hand and walked out the still open door, leaving her to blink, wide-eyed and confused, after her girlfriend. Alone with the baby, who now was beginning to smell.

"You wouldn't by any chance want a nap?" Haruka asked gingerly, giving the infant a hopeful look. Purple eyes blinked once, twice, before beginning to fill with tears. "Guess not," she sighed as Hotaru began to wail.

So much for relaxing. **  
**


	13. Pictures of Us

**13 - ****Pictures of Us**

She woke up to the faint sound of a mechanical click. She wasn't even sure she had actually heard it – perhaps she was still dreaming? – until she felt the mattress shift with new weight around her legs. The click came again, this time followed by a whir of tiny gears somewhere above her. Peaking one blue eye open, she looked sleepily up at her daughter. Her daughter, who just so happened to be standing over her, holding a Polarized camera in her hands.

"Hotaru," she called out softly, her voice still heavy with sleep, "what are you doing?"

The small girl beamed down at her and held the camera out proudly. "Setsuna-mama gave me a present!" she announced in a loud whisper.

Michiru blinked blearily in confusion before turning to look at her nightstand. The green digits on her alarm clock glared back at her, confirming that it was indeed way too early to be giving presents. Even if the toddler did have odd sleep patterns.

"She said I should come show you and Haruka-papa," Hotaru explained further, pressing the button and taking another picture as proof.

Ah, that explained it. Setsuna was nothing if not a caring guardian for the small Senshi of Death and Rebirth, but she had limits. And often those limits came at the late hours of the night when they both were awake. Especially if the green-haired woman was battling the forces of college education in the form of a term paper. No wonder the five year old had something new to play with.

"Hotaru, Papa's still sleeping," she yawned, feeling the blonde woman shift next to her.

_And so should I_, she thought.

The small girl smiled sheepishly, lowering the camera. Mumbling apologies, she began to lay herself down between her parents. Michiru peered beneath half closed lids as Hotaru snuggled in, tucking herself under Haruka's chin before giving a huge, adorable yawn. Within seconds she was out like a light, her soft snores mixing her papa's light breathing.

Smiling softly to herself, Michiru kissed the soft head of black curls. Settling back into sleep, she thought of how the three of them looked, all snuggled in tight, when an idea struck her. Her hand searched about before finding its target, wedged in between Haruka's hips and Hotaru's knee. Carefully positioning it in her hand – she really didn't want the thing hitting her in the face on accident – Michiru held the camera above them, tilting her wrist to get the angle just right. Satisfied, she scooted closer to Haruka, making sure they all could be seen before pressing the button.


	14. Insurance

**14 - ****Insurance **

They didn't like each other. Or rather, she didn't like her. Seiya was probably indifferent in her opinion about her and for good cause. Neither had really done anything to the other to warrant ill feelings. Unless you counted not-so-subtle advances towards her princess as reason not to like someone.

Michiru claimed it didn't.

It was because of those advances that she was doing this. Her pride was being cut down to size and maybe her image too. The mighty Senshi of the Winds was being humbled, brought down a peg, but she found for once, she didn't really care. Because this was all in the line of duty. Her duty was more important than her pride.

The bell rang, flooding the halls with students ready to go home. She waited just to the side of the door, eyes closed, arms crossed, for them – for _her_ – to come out. She was taking her time though. Did she have to be so slow about everything? Finally, Haruka's hand lashed out only to yank the black haired girl to her, their faces inches away from each other.

"You have to protect her," she growled, her green eyes blazing and giving Seiya's collar a shake for emphasis. "Swear you'll protect her."

Midnight blue eyes blinked in shock and confusion at her sudden outburst but still burned with a fire the blonde recognized. Seiya nodded firmly and uttered a soft "of course", before Haruka finally let go of her uniform. Green eyes seared into blue as they came to an understanding.

Ignoring Yaten's indignant yowling, Haruka walked down the hall to rejoin her partner. She still didn't like her. But at least now she had insurance


	15. Sleep Talk

**15 - ****Sleep Talk **

If she knew she did it, she'd want to find a way to make it stop. After all, she's a private person. She'd be horrified to know her unconscious body was betraying her. Even if it is mostly just little things.

So when Haruka teases her about the little noises she makes in her sleep, Michiru just smiles knowingly and keeps her own discovery to herself. If it were anyone else, she would tell her that she talks in her sleep. But it is Haruka, so she guards the secret carefully.

Her Ruka's a do-er, a "get-up-an'-go" kind of girl. Words have never been friends of hers and Michiru knows it. She wouldn't have it any other way. All the same, she treasures those midnight mumblings. Those small, easy confessions give Michiru a better view of the blonde's heart. Without them, how would she know about Haruka's avoidance of mice or preference to soft things? How would she know her girlfriend likes it when Michiru wears a ribbon in her hair?

And she knows she shouldn't be, but she's glad when Haruka cries out in her sleep during her nightmares. It gives her an excuse to hold her close and stroke those short blonde locks, soothing her.

But her favorite thing by far is that one word that never fails to fall from those lips. Sometimes it's murmured into the side of the pillow, her face bunched in confusion at something happening in her mind. Sometimes it's in a hushed whimper mixed in between frightened sobs as she fights the nightmares. And sometimes, sometimes it's a heady gasp, almost inarticulate in her passion that never stays unconscious for very long. But always her name – _Michiru_ – is said with such love that sometimes, sometimes she comes close to telling Haruka what she says in her sleep, just to see her blush.


	16. Surprise

**16 - ****Surprise **

"Usagi, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure, Ami. When have I ever give you reason to doubt me?"

"Do you want the short or long list?"

"I didn't ask you, Rei!"

"I'm just saying. It's a loaded question."

"Guys, how long are the cupcakes supposed to cook?"

"Longer than that. Minako. These are still raw in the middle."

"Maybe Mako likes raw cupcakes!"

"Usagi! You got icing all over my shirt!"

"Well maybe if Minako wasn't in my way…"

"Hey! Hot, raw cupcakes here!"

"Ami, what gets icing off of cotton?"

"Hold on a second, Rei. Does this say two cups of flour or seven?"

"Do seven. Seven's lucky."

"Usagi, you got it in my eye!"

"Sorry!"

"I don't think birthday cake is supposed to look like that…"

"It's cause you're looking at it upside down. Duh."

"Guys, what smells like it's burning? Is Usagi cooking agai – MY KITCHEN!"

"Surprise, Makoto!"

"Shut up, Usagi…"


	17. Morning Missions

**17 - ****Morning Missions**

Seiya jiggled the doorknob urgently, pounding on the door. The stupid door that stood between her and her mission. All because one evil, silver-haired elf had rolled out of bed thirty seconds faster.

"Yaten!" she called out desperately. "Yaten, come on! Hurry up, will you!"

There was no answer, only the sound of running water. Which, really, was not helping. At all. She knew she was doing it on purpose, just to spite her. The petite girl was sadistic in the morning. Seiya groaned, bouncing on the balls of her feet and rattled the doorknob some more.

By the stars, she had to pee.

Really, it was her own fault. Drinking that much water before bed was not the best idea she had ever come up with. But she'd been so thirsty after rehearsal and just so exhausted that she'd downed both her water bottle and Taiki's before collapsing on to her soft, comfy bed. And now she was paying the price.

"Yaten!"

When the door finally opened, revealing one annoyed silver haired girl, she was practically dancing like a two-year-old. Arms crossed over her chest and lime-green eyes narrowed, Yaten gave her an exasperated look.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is trying to get ready when you're trying to tear down the door like that?" she huffed.

Seiya blinked, gaping incredulously at her roommate.

"I need to pee, damnit!" she defended herself, frowning and throwing her hands in the air. "Sorry I didn't feel like using the sink. And why the hell are you putting make-up on, anyways?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at the smaller girl's face. "We're supposed to be boys."

"Boys can be pretty," Yaten argued, her pointy nose in the air. "Besides, no one seems to mind, seeing as obviously I'm the fans' favorite."

Taiki stumbled out from her room into the hall. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she slipped past her bickering roommates in to the vacant bathroom, mumbling groggily about it being too early for this much noise. The door shut behind her with a resounding click, snapping Seiya's attention back to the wooden barrier.

Blue eyes blinked, horrified at once again being blocked from her goal, before heaving a weary sigh. Yaten watched suspiciously as the dark haired girl squared her shoulders, a look of resigned determination falling over her pretty face.

"Sink it is, then."


	18. Find What You're Looking For

_To lucky reviewer number 50 HarukaCSW, who picked "shopping" as her topic of choice. Took me a long time to figure this one out - hope it's to your liking!_

* * *

**18 - ****Find What You're Looking For ****  
**

Her heel bounced against the floor, her fingers twitching across her knee. The hand not on her leg swept through her blonde hair, pushing it first to the side then straight up, only to smooth it back into place a moment later. Green eyes darted around, searching for the closest means of escape to her seat on the bench.

The blonde girl in front of her held up a hanger. "What about this one?"

Michiru reached out a hand, examining the lacy garment. "It is cute," she agreed thoughtfully. She turned to her girlfriend, raising the fabric to eye level. "What do you think, Ruka?"

"Yes," she nodded, a little too fast. "It's fine."

Michiru raised one aquamarine eyebrow, an amused smirk pulling at her lips. Minako merely rolled her eyes for the tenth time.

"I don't need 'fine', Haruka," she chided with an exasperated sigh. "I need your jaw on the floor, eyes bulging and panties soaked at the idea of her," she pointed her finger at a giggling Michiru, "in this. Otherwise, just tell me no."

Haruka tried to fight down the urge to blush. She was only partly successful. "No," she mumbled, her ears now a bright shade of pink.

Minako gave a brisk nod, accepting the answer before diving back at the clothing rack. Fingers flying, she scoured each and every hanger, looking for the perfect one for the violinist.

Haruka's heel continued to bounce anxiously. To say she was remotely comfortable with her situation now would be a complete misunderstanding. True, she normally didn't care for shopping trips in general, but this was different. This was underwear shopping, specifically – _ahem_ – wartime lingerie shopping. When Michiru had told her to meet at the mall in front of that one specific store, she had actually been excited. But that was before her girlfriend had run into one Senshi of Love and Beauty who admittedly had an unnatural ability to find the absolute perfect whatever you were looking for whenever you were looking for it. And some how was invited along. Although, Haruka supposed, the better description here would be made it her personal mission to find the perfect set for both the violinist _and _the racer.

Haruka didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

They had found something for Haruka almost immediately. Or rather, Haruka had found something. A sexy little black bra and panty set, simple and classy, that had made Michiru's eyes glaze over at the sight of it. She had hoped finding something for Michiru would be just as quick.

"How 'bout this one?" Minako asked, dangling a sheer red teddy from her finger, baby blues peering hopefully.

Haruka tried not to cringe. Green eyes flicked over to meet sea blue, before Michiru gave a polite smile. Aquamarine curls danced around her shoulders as she shook her head apologetically. "I'm afraid red is not really my color."

Minako blinked, absorbing the statement, before she slapped her forehead. "Right, right," she muttered. "Colors clash."

They moved into hour three, Minako never losing her fervor. Michiru eventually joined her girlfriend on the bench. Her posture was perfect and her demeanor poised, but the tiniest of frowns told Haruka she was beginning to get tired. Haruka ran her hand through her hair again, her heel speeding up.

"You alright?"

Haruka gave a pained smile.

"I could try something on," Michiru proposed, leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Haruka shook her head. "We'd be here all day, then," she teased and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist.

"NO!"

The two jumped at the outburst. The shorter blonde narrowed her eyes at the couple. "No cuddling!" she scolded. "How can I look for something for you two to tear off of each other with your teeth if there's no feeling of pent up sexual energy?"

The aquamarine haired woman frowned. She opened her mouth to explain that really, that wouldn't be an issue for the two of them, when she felt her girlfriend go absolutely still. Concerned, she turned to look at the blonde beside her.

"That." Haruka's voiced cracked. She swallowed, tried again. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Baby blue eyes wide she followed the racer's hungry gaze down to her hand, frozen in the act of pulling out another hanger. "This?" She held up the garment in question.

"That," Haruka nodded firmly, green eyes fixed on the thin white babydoll with matching garters. "That one."

Michiru felt herself flush as Haruka's voice sank and took on that husky tone it always did when she was aroused. Minako gave a flustered cough as well, feeling her own face grow hot.

"That everything?" Haruka purred. Minako shrugged; Michiru nodded, not trusting her voice. "I'll go pay, then."

Haruka had never been so happy to go home.


	19. To Treasure

**19 - ****To Treasure **

The first time they touched it was an accident.

It was only a slight brush of fingertips across the top of knuckles. The smallest amount of physical contact, but it shook Haruka's world. Heaven and earth had been replaced by the sea of her eyes and she found herself drowning, never wanting another breath. Only when that melodic voice asked if she was feeling all right did she realize she had been staring.

After that, she found excuses to touch her aquamarine haired friend. Small things like handing her a pencil or extending a hand to help her out of the car. Nothing brazen or incredibly bold. And each time she'd feel the warmth of her hand or the silken wave of her hair, her heart fluttered and her brain froze all coherent thought. She'd laugh bitterly at herself later when she was alone with her thoughts. If she reacted so violently to simple accidental touches she'd probably die from a kiss. Those thoughts were always shoved away quickly before they could really take hold and let her fantasies run away with her.

She wanted more – _so much more_ – than the brief contact they shared. She wanted to know exactly how her lips tasted and how it would feel having her in her own arms. She wanted those beautiful blue eyes and that stunning smile to be the very first thing she saw every single day. But she knew the reality the situation. Maybe people assumed differently, but the fact was, she was a girl. A girl head over heels in love with her best and only friend. And then there was the mission. Their ever present mission that hung over them every moment of every day. They didn't have time for love.

But still, she found herself cherishing those touches, hording them in the far corner of her mind. She found herself looking forward to their next accidental brush of fingertips or run-in in their small kitchen. And nothing would stop her from offering her arm when they walked out of school or inviting her to hug just a little tighter whenever they went for rides on her motorcycle.

Maybe Haruka didn't live in a world where those moments were more than simply accidental. But she'd be damned if she let her small bit of luck in this world go to waste.


	20. Learning To Breathe

**20 - ****Learning to Breathe**

The first time they played together, Haruka had panicked. Their music had been passionate, raw, painstakingly beautiful and filled with such yearning. It gave life to thoughts that 'til then had been carefully guarded. And it scared her like nothing else. Springing up from the bench, she mumbled something about it being late before bolting out of the practice room. Michiru had watched her go, her own pulse racing as thoughts of velvet lips, teasing fingers and shuddered moans in dark rooms filled her mind.

After that, they were much more careful about how they played. Separately, they still created melodies, pulling notes out of thin air. Together, though, they stuck to written compositions. To anyone else, they were perfection. But to themselves, their playing was stiff, their music hollow. Haruka's hands still flew like the wind over the keys and Michiru's violin still sounded like crystalized water. Together, they'd melt the hearts of anyone that listened. Except their own.

Every once and a while, though, they'd slip a bit. One phrase would be a little too soft, one chord a little too rough, one note held for a touch too long. Something in the music would change and they'd be back. Back to that longing sadness mixed up in dark passion. Haruka always stopped them then. Fingers slamming down, making the piano yowl in protest, she'd force them from going too far.

And then Michiru had had enough. Enough of hiding from her feelings and enough of her music sounding so dead. Enough of Haruka running away. So when their façade broke again and Haruka shut down, Michiru lowered her violin. Leaning down to eye level with the still sitting pianist, sea blue glaring into stormy green, she grabbed the girl's tie and yanked her forward to meet her lips.

And finally their music breathed again.


	21. Follow Me

**21 - ****Follow Me**

The hand that reached up to touch her face was shaking. Those wonderful fingers that never faltered, strong from countless hours of playing her violin, trembled like leaves in the wind. And that alone terrified her.

She felt her hand on her cheek, stroking her face. Slowly, gently, like she had so many times before. But the quiver that ran through her tore away the gentleness from the gesture and filled her with dread. Blue eyes shone up at her, cloudy with pain. She tried to smile, to whisper words of comfort, but her face was stone, her tongue lead.

"I'm sorry," the girl in her arms whispered. "I failed."

"No. No, listen to me. You didn't fail." The words tore from her mouth, desperate to prove her wrong. "You didn't fail."

"I couldn't protect her," the girl continued, her breath rasping. A thin trail of blood appeared in the corner of her mouth. "I tried to kill her."

"That wasn't you," she insisted, her hold around her partner's shoulders growing tighter. As if by holding her, she could make her stay. She could keep her from the dark.

She nodded, smiling softly. "Wasn't me," she agreed, her voice fading out. The tremors had consumed her; the wound in her side oozed freely. Her eyes closed for a minute as she drew a fluttering breath – in and out, shallow and weak. "Follow me?"

She brought the girl's shaking hand to her lips. "Neptune – "

"Haruka," she interrupted. "Follow me." Blue eyes bored into green, insisting, pleading, begging the other girl. "Follow me."

"The Princess – "

"Will be fine," she murmured. "Usagi will understand." Her hand rose again to cup her cheek. "Follow me?" The words were barely spoken.

How could she deny her? She nodded, kissing the top of her aquamarine head. "Always," she breathed before Michiru left her.


	22. Missed

**22 - ****Missed **

"I'm home!" she called out, closing the door behind her. The words had barely left her lips when she felt something crash into her lower half, almost bowling her over. And it certainly would have were she a normal human; normal toddlers did not come barreling from the kitchen with the speed of a fast moving bicycle. Then again, the toddler in question was not exactly normal, per say. Not anymore than she herself was.

"Mama!" Purple eyes beamed up at her as the hold around her thighs tightened. "Mama, Mama, Mama!" the toddler sang.

Michiru gave her daughter an adoring smile, kneeling down to eye level. "Goodness, did you miss me that much?" she teased, petting soft black curls.

"Papa can't cook," Hotaru pouted, casting a dark look over her shoulder. "And Floppy's dead."

"What?" Michiru frowned in confusion. The stuffed puppy was in good health earlier that morning. "What happened?"

"The neighbor's dog."

The explanation came from above her, the husky voice sighing. Blue eyes met amused but sympathetic green as Haruka gave a small shrug. "He got loose and took Floppy with him. Of course, that wouldn't have happened if _someone _had picked up her toys like she is supposed to."

Hotaru hid from her papa's pointed look behind Michiru's knees, sticking her tongue out at the blonde. "Can't cook," she shot back.

"Be nice to you papa," Michiru scolded lightly. "Now, what did you do while I was gone?"

The toddler needed no other invitation before launching into a full day's account of what happened, complete with hand gestures and vivid descriptions.

"Hey."

Haruka's voice, low and sensual, drew her attention away from her daughter's babbling. And suddenly she found herself drawn in for a burning kiss, the intensity of the blonde's passion catching her off guard. Her knees went week in her surprise, her hands grabbing on to the collar of Haruka's shirt. Dazed, blue eyes blinked up at green when they broke for air, cloudy with sudden arousal.

"Was I really gone that long?" Michiru inquired when she was able to get her breath back. Haruka's smirk turned into a loving smile, shrugging a shoulder at her girlfriend's question.

"I missed you," she admitted, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's waist and pulling her close. She rested her forehead against Michiru's, nuzzling her sweetly. Michiru couldn't help the smile that grew on her face and gifted Haruka with another soft kiss.

"Nooo," came the protest from around their legs. Michiru glanced down, watching as their daughter pushed against the blonde's kneecaps. "I was telling a story, Papa," Hotaru huffed, scowling up at the taller woman.

Haruka chuckled, giving an apologetic nod. "You're right, Firefly. My mistake. Shall we finish in the kitchen with cookies?"

Hotaru nodded empathetically before tugging on Michiru's hand, drawing her away from the entryway. Excited with the promise of a treat, she resumed her story telling with a renewed vigor. The aquamarine haired woman nodded and responded appropriately in all the right places. She gave Haruka a warm smile, her blue eyes twinkling with affection, when the blonde took ahold of her free hand, squeezing it fondly.

It was nice to be missed.


	23. Afternoon Nap

**23 - ****Afternoon Nap **

She shouldn't be doing this. Really, it went against every moral code should she should – and _did_ – have. But it was almost time for her to become involved and damnit it all if she wasn't just a little bit curious how things were going. Besides, a little look wouldn't hurt anything.

The apartment was small, she noted, but then again, neither of her friends had been overly fond of empty space. Too many years alone could make an imprint on the soul, it seemed. Glancing around, she took in the two pairs of shoes, the different teacups on the table and coats hung by the door. So, they were living together. Imprint on the soul, indeed.

It was quiet though. The shoes and coats suggested the two were home, but she couldn't hear anything to confirm that theory. They could be "busy", she reasoned, before shaking her head. No, not possible. These incarnations had yet to admit their attraction to one another, despite it being blatantly obvious. And the two of them had never been quiet, she remembered. For two normally reserved people, they could be quite vocal in those situations. They couldn't be doing _that_. So where were they?

She frowned, looking around the apartment. She thought she had heard – _oh_. Her back had been turned to the living room area when she appeared causing her to miss them until now. Garnet eyes took in the scene before her and she smiled softly.

One arm draped over the arm of the couch above her head, Haruka Tenoh slept soundly. Michiru Kaioh lay tucked in between the back cushions and her roommate, her head pillowed on the blonde's shoulder. She supposed, garnet eyes taking in the two books now lying on the floor, that they had been reading before the pleasant heat of the afternoon sun through the window had caused them to lose the battle against their fatigue. Probably with some degree of separation between them as well. Still, she couldn't help but notice how some of Haruka's shirt was fisted in Michiru's hand or how the blonde's arm that wasn't dangling in space was conveniently pulling the aquamarine haired girl's body that much closer to her own. And when the smaller girl shifted in her sleep, nuzzling her head against the taller girl's shoulder, it was all she could do not to sigh at the looks of pure contentment on her old friends' faces.

Taking one last look at the two on the couch, Pluto vanished from the apartment. Mission or no, she thought, Neptune and Uranus would be together. Even if Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh weren't quite ready to say so.


	24. Swimming Lesson

**24 - ****Swimming Lesson **

Haruka scowled down at herself, trying her best not to pout.

"Do I really have to wear this?" she grumbled, picking at the spandex cover her stomach. The material peeled away slowly before sticking back to her skin with a slurp of air.

Michiru watched her from behind half lidded eyes, thoroughly amused at the blonde's discomfort. She couldn't help it though. The normally confident and cocky girl was fidgeting in place, the corner of her mouth twitching as she glanced nervously around the room. All because of a simple blue one-piece bathing suit. A very sexy one-piece, if she did say so. And she very much wanted to, just to see that adorable blush she knew would crawl across Haruka's cheeks. But she knew how nervous her girlfriend was, even if the stubborn blonde would never admit it.

"You can't wear trousers in the pool, Haruka," she teased all the same.

Haruka's scowl depended, her green eyes glaring distrustfully at the water. Michiru bit back a smile. Her girlfriend could be so childish at times. And while sometimes that childishness could be annoying, times like this she found it utterly endearing.

"It won't bite, silly," she giggled, teasing the blonde further. "Or are you afraid of getting a little wet?"

Green eyes flashed up to meet blue, the familiar cocky smirk coming back to life over the tall girl's features. "It's always different when I do it alone."

"Oh?" Michiru quirked an eyebrow. "Am I that much better?"

"Incredibly so," Haruka hummed, her gaze smoldering. Warmth prickled in the space between the swimmer's shoulder blades, threatening to make it's way downwards, but she simply gave the Haruka a wry smile.

"Show me what you can do," she motioned towards the pool, "then, we'll see."

She had moved to the water's edge when Haruka finished her laps, playing with short blonde locks as the girl panted for breath, hanging on the side.

"I thought you said you can't swim?" she teased again when green eyes looked up expectantly. "You swim fairly well for one not used to the water. Although, you splash a little too much."

"Splash?" Haruka heaved between breaths.

"Your movements have to be smooth," she explained, her voice low. "Like you're stroking the water. You wouldn't thrash like that in bed, now would you?" Michiru asked, blue eyes dancing in her mirth.

Haruka smirked in answer. "You do."

The smaller girl blinked, the colors of her cheeks clashing beautifully with her hair.

"Yes, well, I – uh…" she fumbled, trying to find the words she had been ready to say.

Haruka's smirk grew, her hand taking hold of Michiru's. The feel of her thumb gliding across the top of her own hand calmed the swimmer's burning face, but the feeling was short lived.

With a tiny gasp, she found herself suddenly in the water, the hold on her hand tugging her down. Suddenly, soft lips pressed into hers, a hand coming up to cup her face. Startled blue met half lidded green, before her body responded on its own to the blonde.

It was gentle and sweet, flittering like a breeze over the sea; tempting and teasing, yet full of promise of a heated windstorm just over the horizon. Weightlessness ran through the girl's being, completely different from the sensation of her element, and she reveled in the feeling.

"So," Haruka grinned once they resurfaced. "Was that smooth enough?"

Michiru simply dunked the blonde down once more, stealing a kiss of her own.

* * *

_Happy Incredibly Late Birthday to InChemistryWeTrust since I promised this prompt to them as a gift._


	25. Focus

**25 - ****Focus ****  
**

"Minako, stay still," Rei growled softly.

The blonde girl winced, grinning apologetically at her friend. She was trying, really she was. She just wasn't made to sit so still for so long. It was the reason she absolutely abhorred school. But this was her own idea. She had to be prepared for the consequences.

She shifted, wiggling a teeny tiny bit as she tried to restore feeling in her legs, her feet, _her ass_. It would take another hour, she bet, just for her lower half to work properly again. Provided _this_ hour ever ended…

Weren't they done by now? Honestly, she could've sworn the temple bell had chimed, calling out the time. But Rei hadn't moved. And she had promised an hour and not a minute more. Even if it wasn't the raven-haired girl's idea…

Focus, she told herself. The less she thought about it, the sooner it'd be over. Trying to get comfortable, she wiggled again and blew her bangs out of her eyes with a loud puff.

"Minako," came her second warning, low and threatening.

She forced herself still, ignoring the fact the muscles behind her knees were starting to cramp. This was _her_ idea, _her_ own doing. She was Venus. She was supposed to be their leader. But she was the newest member in their group. It made sense to try and get to know them right? Which meant doing things together that they liked. And Rei liked meditation. How hard could it be?

Incredibly, she'd discovered.

"Stop thinking," Rei huffed and Minako watched nervously as one raven eyebrow twitched dangerously. "Whatever's happening in that blonde head of yours, stop it. Stop thinking and just… breathe."

Blue eyes blinked questioningly at the priestess before looking up to the sky. A small frown came over her delicate features as she pondered the advice. _Stop thinking. _Tiredly, she sighed and closed her eyes. _Stop thinking. Stop thinking and just breathe. _

Amethyst eyes blinked in the afternoon sunlight an hour later. The temple bell's ringing filled the air, breaking the sleepy feel over her and reminding her of the chores she still had to do. Raising her arms over her head, she stretched, enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet.

Wait… quiet? It was quiet? That wasn't right…

She turned her head, checking to see that the blonde girl was in fact there. Minako still sat next to her, legs folded under her and hands on her knees. Exactly as she had seen her an hour before. Rei stared in disbelief. She had half expected for the blonde to be halfway home the second the bell marked the time. Yet here she was, looking very much at peace with her eyes closed, perfectly still.

A little too still.

Narrowing her eyes, she studied the girl next to her. How calm her breathing was, how relaxed she seemed to be. Warily, she called out to her friend only to be met with silence.

And then she saw it. The chin that was tucked just a little too far, the slight lean in her posture, the small twitching of her fingers. Reaching out a hand, the raven haired girl gave Minako a gentle shove and watched as the blonde fell to the floor in a heap.

She gave a defeated sigh as Minako began to softly snore and lay back, propping herself on her elbows to watch the clouds. There were probably worse ways to spend an afternoon, Rei figured, and settled back to enjoy the sunshine


	26. Questions

**26 - ****Questions ****  
**

It was a silly question.

The two girls – cousins? Sisters? – were simply jumping to conclusions. Despite what it looked like, she and Michiru had only met a few months ago. They weren't even very close friends, simply partners. And honorifics among partners were a silly thing to deal with, they had decided. Everything was a silly thing to deal with in regards to The Mission.

And anyways, they had an agreement. Both of them knew what would happen if they didn't succeed in finding the Talismans. They didn't have time for such things like relationships and lovers. Things like that would only get in the way.

It was a silly question.

So why did it hurt so much when Michiru told them no?

* * *

_In conversation with __episode 92_


	27. Cheating

**27 - ****Cheating **

"Royal flush,"

Michiru frowned. "I swear, you're cheating," she grumbled.

Her girlfriend flashed her cards. "Read 'em and weep," Haruka smirked, raising one blonde eyebrow in a challenge.

"There will be weeping," the aquamarine haired girl promised, her eyes narrowing. "But not from me."

Haruka only smirked and watched as Michiru stood, undoing the clasp on her skirt. The fabric fell to the ground in an undignified heap, pooling around the girl's feet. Chuckling, the blonde gathered up the cards.

"Shall I?"

"I'll do it this time," Michiru insisted, holding out her hand. "Just to make sure."

"I'm not cheating!"

"Right," the violinist rolled her eyes, before shuffling the deck. "You're just that good at poker."

"_Strip poker_," Haruka clarified, her smirk growing. "And obviously, yes, I am 'that good'. I am winning," she reminded her.

Michiru simply rolled her eyes again and dealt the cards, putting the deck back in between the two of them. They fell silent for a moment, both of them reviewing their hands before Michiru smiled triumphantly. She laid out her cards, "Full house."

The blonde nodded approvingly, working the knot of her tie loose and throwing it away over her shoulders. They were almost even now; Haruka still had on her trousers while Michiru simply sat in her school shirt and panties. Dutifully, she handed over the cards again, Michiru eyeing her suspiciously. The violinist dealt again, carefully alternating cards between the two of them.

"Straight."

"As if."

"Hey now," Haruka laughed. "Don't be such a sore loser."

Michiru simply scoffed, roughly undoing the buttons of her shirt. Fighting with a clingy sleeve, she managed to completely rid herself of the garment before throwing it into the far corner of the room. She settled back down with an angry huff, wearing only her underwear and glaring daggers at the blonde.

"What?"

Worried green blinked back at squalling blue, trying to decide the best way to answer the smaller girl. Slowly, she put her cards aside, reaching out a hand towards the aquamarine haired girl. Michiru merely grumbled, allowing her girlfriend to pull her to her, her back pressing into Haruka's chest as the blonde wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized into her shoulder.

"No you're not," Michiru scoffed. She could feel those lips as they pulled into a smirk against her skin.

"You don't like losing," Haruka teased, pressing tiny kisses to her neck.

"You cheated," she insisted, her stern tone wavering as long fingers beginning to stroke her stomach. "That's not…" her voice broke off as the fingers moved lower to caress her thigh. "No fair."

Her girlfriend chuckled, her breath on her ear, spreading tingles through the smaller girl's body. Fingers made small teasing circles against her skin before trailing lower. Softly, almost shyly, they moved against her, lingering over that one spot for just a breath longer before returning to their wandering. Michiru hissed as the blonde's other hand grazed up and down her side, her breath shuddering. Light kisses were pressed against her shoulders as Haruka began toying with the clasp of her bra.

"Cheater," Michiru accused half-heartedly, blue eyes fluttering closed as kisses soothed away the sting of teeth on her neck.

Haruka hummed in acknowledgement. "You like it," she reminded her, nipping at her ear, and slowly moving aside the thin layer of fabric keeping her from her destination. Michiru could only shudder in her agreement.


	28. Collaboration

**28 - ****Collaboration **

"Oi, ET."

Fighter turned her head the best she could in her position. Blood ran into her eye from the cut just under her tiara, making her squint at the figure lying next to her. Her skirt was torn and the bow on her chest was no more than a few loose shreds of yellow. A wound on her arm seemed tinged with purple, evidence of the poison that the creatures secreted and she was pretty sure ankles weren't suppose to bend the way hers were. Blonde bangs covered the girl's eyes, but Fighter could tell Uranus had her signature sided smile on her face.

"Shall we finish this up?" Uranus called, slowly picking herself up. Her breath left her in a hiss as she put weight on her ankle. "I've got a date tonight," she admitted.

Fighter chuckled, sitting up as well. The gash in her side tore a little wider, her dislocated shoulder screaming from the simple effort. She could sense the monsters circling, watching, waiting for them. Bones cracking, tendons stretching, she made it to her feet, giving her body an experimental shake. Satisfied, midnight blue eyes turned to smirk at Uranus.

"Wouldn't want to keep Michiru waiting," she agreed.


	29. Sin

**29 - ****Sin **

She was looking at an angel. An angel sent down from Heaven itself. That was the only explanation for it. With hair the color of sunlight filtering through ocean waves and eyes like the depths of the sea, there was no doubt the girl was from another world. Her body was as lithe as any dancer, her grace when she moved even more so. Her face was enough to make an artist weep and that smile alone made her heart sing with devotion.

The girl in front of her had to be an angel, the likes of which the world had never seen. She had never before believed in love at first sight but one look and she found herself cursing her blasphemy. For here was a girl worth fighting for – worth _dying _for. She vowed then and there, she would do anything for her. She'd move entire worlds if it meant she could spend just a day by her side.

But when her mother touched her shoulder and suddenly her father's sister stood behind her goddess incarnate, her world began to crumble. And when the angel in front of her bowed her head, introducing herself as Michelle Kaioh with a smile that only Aphrodite could rival, the fates began to laugh. And when her mother scolded her for being rude to her dear cousin for staying so quiet, her heart shattered into tiny pieces.

For what hope did Amara have against committing such a sin as great as this?

* * *

_Because I watched the dub the other day and needed a way to vent frustrations_


	30. Bike Ride

_To lucky reviewer number 100 (wow!) PeaPrince, who gave me a couple options but I settled on this. _

* * *

**30 - ****Bike Ride **

"This is embarrassing," she panted, standing up on the pedals for extra power. The stupid hill never seemed so steep until now and she cursed its deceit.

"Oh? I find it endearing," came the melodic giggle behind her. "Very relaxing, as well."

Haruka scoffed, forcing air through her lungs just a little faster. "You're not pedaling up a hill with another person as cargo."

An amused hum was her answer. She wasn't really in a place to tease too much. Especially since Haruka was being such a good sport about the whole thing. It had been Michiru's idea after all.

"Remind me," the blonde wheezed once they got to the top, feet firmly planted on the ground. "Why didn't we just take the car?"

"Too nice of a day," Michiru replied, handing the girl a handkerchief. Her chauffeur took it gratefully, wiping down her flushed skin.

"I have a convertible," Haruka pointed out, leaning over the handlebars yet peering over her shoulder at the girl perched on the luggage rack.

Michiru's gaze flitted up to the sky, worrying her lip between her teeth before a shy little cough left her. "I wasn't ready to let go of you quite yet this morning," she admitted, blue eyes lowering to catch green in her confession.

Haruka chuckled. "So the truth comes out," she teased lightly, her expression as warm as the morning sun and her smile just a bit brighter. Strong fingers closed around her tie, drawing her back for a short kiss before the violinist wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's middle.

"We're going to be late for class," Michiru prompted, giving the blonde a gentle squeeze, blue eyes sparkling in their unspoken challenge. Haruka laughed as the bicycle pushed forward, speeding them down the hill and onwards towards the horizon


	31. Waiting at the Door

**31 - ****Waiting at the Door **

He shook his head, a gentle sigh escaping him. He wished he could say he wasn't surprised, but a small part of him was still a little shocked to see her. Especially this early. Or late, depending on your way of thinking. Still, here she was, sprawled out on his doormat and here he was, stunned to find her there. Funny that part still existed in him.

"Usako," he called softly, The snoring simply went on, even after a few shakes. Luna blinked blearily up at him from the girl's lap, shrugging at the question in his eyes.

"She said it was important," came the explanation, whiskers twitching as she yawned.

"It's always important," Mamoru agreed, scooping up his girlfriend, careful not to crush the small cake in her hands. She had put a mask – or maybe a moon – on it, he noticed, right underneath his name, the white icing smudged against the chocolate of the cake. No doubt she had been up all night making it, only to run right over when it was done.

"Mamo-chan," she mumbled, her voice tiny, dwarfed by sleep as she curled further into him. He shifted, getting more comfortable on their new spot on the couch, the caked properly stored in the kitchen. They'd get to it later, when the sun was actually up.

And besides, he reasoned, it wasn't his birthday until Usako was awake to tell him so.

* * *

_Happy Late Birthday, Mamo-chan!_


	32. Tangled

**32 - Tangled**

"Haircuts," Haruka muttered darkly. "All of you are getting haircuts."

Michiru watched from her perch atop the sink countertop, a small smile betraying her amusement. "Oh? I thought you liked my hair?"

Haruka stopped to consider, fingers frozen on the edge of the shower drain. Letting loose a growl, she continued her work, giving the iron snake a sharp tug. "I like your hair when it's on your head," she explained with a grunt. "Not," she held up a wet ball of evidence, "when it's clogging up our drain."

Wrinkling her nose, Michiru shied away from the mass of aquamarine hair. Dripping water and covered in pipe gunk, it looked like something a cat had coughed up. Blue eyes narrowed suddenly, catching sight of something in the ball.

"There's blonde hair in this, too," she pointed out, drawing her girlfriend's attention to a small clump of gold.

Haruka shrugged. "Yes, but it's small," she argued, pinching the clump in between her fingers and holding it up for examination. "See? It would've passed right through, if _this_ wasn't clogging up the pipe." The blonde gave an amused smirk before scowling again at the drain. Pushing up her sleeves, she knelt back down, ready to fish around some more.

"Haircuts," she insisted again. "All of you."

"All of us?" Michiru repeated in wonderment. "Only two of us use this shower." The blonde simply snorted. "Hotaru wants to grow her hair out," the violinist continued. "And Setsuna's had the same style for a long time now."

"All the more reason to change," Haruka growled, yanking out more gunk.

Michiru rolled her eyes before pulling a look of thoughtfulness.

"I suppose I could cut all of my hair off," she mused, tapping a finger against her chin. "Maybe even shave it."

"What?" Haruka's head shot up and back into the shower wall. Hissing in pain, she grabbed at her head, green eyes squinting as she grimaced at her girlfriend. "Say that again?"

"I was thinking of shaving my head," the aquamarine haired woman repeated, forcing herself to keep a straight face as the blonde gaped, horrified. "Would that be short enough?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean – " Haruka sputtered, trying to find the words.

Blue eyes widened as she pouted teasingly. "My, Haruka. I thought you said I needed a new style."

She watched as the blonde fumbled, her mouth opening and closing before finally clamping shut. A thin trail of scarlet danced across the blonde's cheeks as she returned to her task.

"Forget it," she mumbled, her words fading behind the rush of water as she flushed the drain.

Satisfied, Michiru hummed in agreement, already planning just how to remind Haruka exactly why her long hair was such a good thing.


	33. Now Hiring

**33 - ****Now Hiring **

Her nose wrinkled, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth. She tried to stop her foot from tapping against the floor. Michiru-mama told her a lady didn't tap, especially when waiting. And Setsuna-mama always said things happened faster when your body and mind were at ease. But her papa's habit was contagious it seemed, and she didn't think she had the power to stop it.

Her eyes flickered to the door Motoki had disappeared behind earlier. He said he'd be right back. What was taking so long? She knew these things weren't always the quickest in the world but even so, she'd swear she had been sitting on this stool for a long while now. Was something wrong with her application? The form hovered in her mind's eye, taunting her with empty spaces where her handwriting should've been. No, she shook her head, clearing the image. She'd gone over it with her parents before school that morning. They would have said something.

What if she didn't get it? Chibiusa seemed so thrilled when she told her. And Minako had practically made her swear to block off the God Driving machine 'specially for her, whenever she wanted it. She'd disappoint them – all of them. She couldn't give up!

Why was he taking so long?

It was her lack of job experience, wasn't it? Oh, she knew she should have put down the work she did for Ami last summer filing medical records. And volunteer hours? Unless her job as the Senshi of Death and Rebirth counted at all – which Haruka-papa swore it did while both her mama's rolled their eyes – forget it. Or what if it was her medical history? She was much healthier this life cycle but she did still get sick a lot. What if she was too young? Too short? Wore too much black?

Her head pulsed as her thoughts raced. Oh god, she was going to be sick…

"Miss Tomoe?"

Purple eyes jumped up, meeting Motoki's warm smile. He held out his hand, beaming down at Hotaru.

"Welcome to the Crown. Can you start Friday?"


	34. Keys

**34 - Keys****  
**

Pain in her back flared, the doorknob digging into the small of her back. Her breath left her in grunt, swallowed up by lips crashing against her own. Michiru pushed against her, her lithe form practically on top of hers, forcing her farther on to the jutting metal. But pain was washed over, completely submerged under the surge of the girl's tongue against her own, teeth clicking together in their rush. Her hand buried itself in aquamarine waves, the other snagging the belt loop of her jeans, pulling their hips even closer together.

"Keys, Ruka," her siren purred as teeth scraped against her pulse point. Heat surged through her, incinerating her thoughts, alighting her own desire and consuming her world. Keys, though, a small voice prodded increasingly, reminding the blonde they were still standing outside their apartment.

She freed her hand from the girl's hair, fingers caressing their way down until she reached her pocket. Hands still cold from the autumn air wiggled their way under her shirt, lightly stroking patterns against the blonde's skin. Teeth nipped at her neck, her head falling back against the door, her breath coming in short gasps. Keys jingled hurriedly, blindly stabbing for the lock as Michiru's mouth captured hers once again.

Finally, the doorknob fell away, the wood of the door vanishing from behind her. They landed on the floor with a thud, too wrapped up in each other to really care. Michiru kicked the door shut, straddling Haruka's thigh, fighting with the buckle of the blonde's belt. The air disappeared from the room and the only thing she could see were those beautiful blue eyes gazing hungrily down at her.

It wasn't the first time they failed to make it to the bedroom. Nor, Haruka supposed, would it be the last.


	35. Come Back

**35 - ****Come Back**

She stared out the window, the coffee cup still warm in her hands. The nurse shuffled around her, silently attending to the woman in bed. Michiru simply watched the clouds roll by from her bedside chair. The nurse had interrupted them and she would wait patiently until the woman left to continue the conversation. Even if it was only one-sided.

It was such a beautiful day out. The sky a perfect shade of blue and the sun invitingly warm. Perfect for a drive along the beach. Haruka would love it, she thought wistfully. Days like these were her blonde's favorite. Lazy days made for sitting idly by, letting the wind play with your hair. Your eyes closing as a hand lovingly reached up to the back of your neck, teasing the small strands at your nape. The warmth of the sun as a pair of lips found the spot just under your ear that makes you sigh with happiness and longing, your toes curling as those lips began to trail down towards…

"Miss Kaioh? Are you all right?"

Michiru blinked, her daydream disappearing. The nurse was giving her a concerned look. Probably debating whether to check her for head trauma as well.

Michiru gave her a polite smile in return. "Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you. I was just thinking."

The pitying smile the woman's face her made her want to cry. "About Miss Tenoh waking up?"

Her mind flashed back to her daydream. "Yes," she answered, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Yes, I was."

Her gaze sympathetic, the nurse patted the young woman's shoulder before taking her leave. Michiru sipped at her coffee as the door closed, the machines attached to the woman in the bed keeping time. The machines that had been keeping her alive. Michiru took another sip and tried not to think about that. Tried not to think about why she sitting next to a hospital bed to begin with.

One more sip to steel her nerves. She wrinkled her nose. Her drink had gone cold.

She sighed again and threw away the cup. Her hands instantly missed the artificial warmth. Gently, Michiru took one of the woman's hands in hers. She was cold, she noted, but not as frozen as before. She was mending – that was what mattered most. Reaching out with her free hand, Michiru brushed away blonde locks from the woman's eyes. Her own blue eyes shimmered with tears and love as she watched her chest rise and fall slowly, shallowly.

"We all miss you," she told her, stroking the woman's hair with a sad little smile. "Hotaru, Setsuna, the Inners, even the Starlights. They all want to see you up and about again, being the same, annoying Haruka you always are." She gave a low laugh, her breath leaving her in puffs. "Usagi's been so sad," she continued, "seeing you like this. So you have to come back and show her there's nothing to cry about."

Her smile faltered a bit at the words. Taking a shaky breath, she brought the hand to her lips. Tears began to escape her eyes.

"I miss you," Michiru breathed. "I miss you so much. You can't leave me without you. Don't make me keep our promise. I can't do it without you."

She kissed her hand again, moving it up to cup her cheek like she knew Haruka would do if she were awake.

"Come back," she murmured through her tears. "Come back to me, Ruka."


	36. Broken

**36 - ****Broken **

"Michiru! Michiru, open the door!"

The door rattled against her back at Haruka's incessant pounding. Each one jostled her slightly but she didn't notice. Her own shoulders were shaking too hard from her sobbing.

"Michiru, let me in! Michiru!"

She wondered how long it would take before the blonde would stop. She laughed softly, bitterly at herself, choking on her tears. Haruka would never give up, not until the neighbors called the police and had them drag her away. Even then, she'd wait for her. She was always so stubborn.

She wished she would stop. That she would just leave her alone. It was bad enough Haruka had lied to her. Couldn't she just leave it at that?

"Michiru, please just let me in! Let me explain!"

Her hand covered her mouth, muffling the sobs as her heart wrenched in her chest. She was pleading with her, begging to be given another chance. Still pounding away at the door, but slowly now, her fervor vanishing. And finally, it stopped with a tired thud, leaving only her heartbeat to pulse loudly in her ears.

"Please," came Haruka's broken whisper through the door, so close to her ear. "Please, Michiru. I'm sorry."

Michiru could only slide down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking herself with the force of her tears.


	37. Dance With Me

**37 - ****Dance With Me ****  
**

She blinked, tilting her head in question. Had she really just asked her that? The question had been soft, but firm – there was really no mistaking that it had been voiced. And judging by the expectant way those blue eyes were gazing up at her from across the room, she was supposed to answer. But she couldn't possibly mean…

"Huh?" she asked, inarticulate in her confusion.

Michiru smiled up at the blonde from her place on the floor. Haruka's heart gave a funny jump that took her by surprise. That was new.

"Dance with me?" the violinist repeated, softer this time, but still as sure.

Haruka's mouth ran dry. "Now?" Her reply was much less confident than she wanted to sound. Much too squeaky and scared for her liking. She coughed, cleared her throat, tried again: "There's no music."

A hand still stretched though, palm up, inviting the blonde to the floor. "Dance with me," the request came again, less of a question this time. Her princess was not to be disappointed.

An embarrassed cough left her, frowning slightly, before Haruka moved from her place in the kitchen to join her new roommate in the sitting area. A hand on the curve of the smaller girl's hip, one on her own shoulder, and finally their free hands joining midair. Her fingers fumbled, unfamiliar and uncomfortable, before simply allowing the aquamarine haired girl to guide her. Cheeks flushed bright pink as Michiru pressed closer, her heart running a mile a minute and her breath hitching to feel her so close.

But her feet were sure in the dance around the room, their movements slow and true. Fear and nervousness faded away as her normal confidence returned, leaving room for gentle warmth to fill the blonde. Maybe, Haruka thought as Michiru spun into her, her back against the taller girl's front, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing, living with her partner.

And besides, it felt good having Michiru in her arms.

It felt like home.


	38. Alone

**38 - ****Alone **

She was used to being alone. Her post insured that loneliness would always be a familiar thing in her life. And while she didn't like it, she bared it all the same.

But she did hate it. So, so much. Thousands and thousands of years, standing guard over a gate that few had ever passed through. Jumping at whatever chance she had during the Silver Millennium to visit her friends. Erasing their loneliness by pushing the two of them together, and letting their happiness warm her soul.

She was used to death – for herself and for others. How many times had she seen her friends and companions die through the ages? And her physical form only lasted so long. Often it was her own fault. She was the harbinger of Saturn, the only survivor after Death had been wrought.

So when she greeted Uranus and Neptune in the new life, she had allowed herself only a small bit of happiness, not expecting the Sea Senshi to take the tiny form of Saturn into her arms. And while something warmed inside her, a green eyebrow rose in curiosity when Haruka insisted she stay with them. But it was the hug that truly filled her. Garnet eyes growing misty as Michiru's arms circled her middle and murmured softy, happy at her return.

She had a family now. Just for a while, she knew. But at least this time, she wouldn't be alone.


End file.
